This invention relates generally to crossbows, and more particularly, to an improved retention and release mechanism for a drawn bowstring.
With the present arrangement, a unique structure is provided to allow a crossbow user to quickly and positively secure a drawn bowstring in the ready or cocked position without any separate manipulation of levers or catches being required before drawing of the crossbow. Prior crossbows are known wherein the user must initially set or cock a bowstring retaining member prior to drawing a bowstring and then insuring that the drawn string engages behind or beneath a catch member. Most usually, a metal to metal sear mechanism has been used and which, during shooting, relies upon one metal surface sliding across another metal surface. In view of the substantial pressure exerted between these two surfaces, the mating parts need be made of hardened steel to prevent rapid wear and in some cases wear has remained a problem, causing inconsistent trigger pressures and possible misfires. Many earlier devices lacked sufficient structure to provide positive, reliable safety means when handling the loaded crossbow.
By the present invention, a trigger assembly is provided comprising a self-contained housing within which all of the components are located to enable the simple and positive insertion, locking and retention of a drawn bowstring, together with an automatically actuated safety element which is placed in the safe position by the very insertion of the drawn bowstring. In this manner, following any drawing and cocking of the bowstring, the user subsequently manipulates the safety element to place it in the armed or off position prior to depressing a trigger serving to release the mechanism.
Accordingly, one of the objects of the present invention is to provide an improved bow trigger mechanism including a bowstring catch member normally disposed within the path of a guide slot and wherein insertion of the bowstring therein deflects the catch member as the bowstring passes thereover with the catch member thereafter returning to a vertical position within the guide slot and retaining the bowstring until a sear is displaced to release the catch member from its vertical position and allow the drawn bowstring to forwardly exit the guide slot.
A further object of the present invention is to provide an improved crossbow trigger mechanism including a housing having a guide slot for receiving a drawn bowstring whereupon insertion of a bowstring therein initially rearwardly deflects a string catch member while simultaneously displacing a safety element into a position locking a sear against any pivotal movement which could thereby produce a release of the catch member and bowstring.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide an improved crossbow trigger mechanism including a trigger assembly housing removably insertable within a bowstock and containing therein a pivotal string catch and safety member automatically displaced into one of two alternate positions by the insertion of a drawn bowstring into a guide throat of the housing.
With these and other objects in view, which will more readily appear as the nature of the invention is better understood, the invention consists of the novel construction, combination and arrangement of parts hereinafter more fully described, illustrated and claimed with reference being made to the attached drawing.